Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Village Roadshow Pictures, Access Entertainment or and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since TBD. Films Characters Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by Bella Thorne) - TBD *'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Olivia Holt) - TBD *'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Sofia Carson) - TBD *'Dexter' (played by Finn Wolfhard) - TBD *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - TBD *'Cow' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD *'Chicken' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Idris Elba) - TBD *'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'Mandy' (played by Dove Cameron) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson' (played by Kira Kosarin) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by ) - TBD *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (played by Lea Michele) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Rigby' (voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by Gaten Meterzanno) - TBD *'Garnet' (played by Zoe Saldana) - TBD *'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD *'Pearl' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by ) - TBD *'The Mayor of Townsville' (played by Martin Short) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (played by ) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - TBD *'Dexter's Father' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Dexter's Mother' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Computer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Carl Chryniszzswics' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (played by James Corden) - TBD *'Irwin' (played by ) - TBD *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Chris Pratt) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' (played by John Goodman) - TBD *'Azmuth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'BMO' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (played by ) - TBD *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Josh Brolin) - TBD *'Him' (voiced by Jared Leto) - TBD *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'The Red Guy' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Nergal' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eris' (played by ) - TBD *'Vilgax' (voiced by James Spader) - TBD *'Hex' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by ) - TBD **'Gunther' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD *'Princess Morbicks '(played by Storm Reid) - TBD *'Yellow Diamond '(played by Elizabeth Banks) - TBD *'Jasper' (played by ) - TBD *'Peritdot '(played by Anna Kendrick) - TBD Trivia Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas